


Ragnarök

by der_Haifisch



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_Haifisch/pseuds/der_Haifisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После своего печально знаменитого "рейда" на Нью-Йорк Лафейсона насильно отконвоировали в Асгард, где он отбыл наказание. После этого вернулся в сонм богов и продолжал свои мелкие пакости, пока после смерти Бальдра и его знаменитой «перебранки» его не заковали в цепи.<br/>Бог Безумия, искренне ненавидящий все существующие миры и правящих ими богов, свои обиды не забывает. Он давно знал пророчество Мертвой Провидицы, знал страх асов и ванов перед смертью, и сделал все для Рагнарёка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Заключение

Two Steps From Hell - Dark Ages

 

Все началось со стука барабанов. С тихого стука, настолько близкого к границе слышимого звука, что его можно было принять за галлюцинацию. Поэтому лжец сначала не обратил на него внимания, думая, что ему почудилось и продолжая вслушиваться в то, как падают капли яда с клыков змеи* в медную чашу. За все время, что он провел в этой пещере, распластанный на камне, наказанный за свои грехи, он научился на слух определять, через какой промежуток времени жена пойдет опорожнять некогда богато изукрашенную посудину. Он даже высчитал точное количество капель, помещающихся туда, определил, сколько раз он содрогнется от боли, пока супруга будет выплескивать ненавистную жидкость или отдыхать.  
Впрочем, тот звук никуда не пропадал. Лишь медленно нарастал, становясь все более и более различимым. Все более реальным.  
Осознание его существования и пришедшее следом понимание того, что этот стук значит, заставил бога вскинутся на камне, натягивая обвивающие тело бурые цепи.  
Кометой промелькнувшая в сознании мысль, что время еще не пришло, заставила бога резко упасть обратно на острую глыбу, загнанно дыша и устремляя взгляд на усталое лицо женщины, пытаясь увидеть на нем хоть что-то, кроме удивления, вызванного его столь неожиданным порывом.  
Полсотни капель упало в чашу, прежде чем она услышала. Прежде чем начала напряженно хмуриться, не понимая, что происходит. Пришли ли асы освободить его? Нет. Сонм богов не появляется под барабанный бой. Пришли ли они лишить его жизни? Нет, Всеотец не любит такого, он убивает либо на войне, либо вдали от чужих глаз, запирая постыдную тайну на все замки.  
Сигюн заметалась, пытаясь понять, хоть как-то увидеть сквозь каменистые своды то, что приближалось, но видела лишь серое зимнее море, содрогающееся от невидимого шторма, плескавшееся на месте некогда зеленых равнин.  
Беспокойство дочери Ванахейма* принесло свои плоды – чаша в её руках дернулась, и жгучий яд пролился на лицо пленника. Но Локи было все равно. Он наблюдал за метаниями жены, улыбаясь и задушенно смеясь сквозь зашитые губы*. Он вздрогнул и зажмурился, лишь когда струя змеиной отравы прокатилась по бледной коже, рассекая бровь и обжигая тонкую кожу века.  
Уворачиваясь от женских пальцев, потянувшихся к нитям, которые лишали его возможности говорить, Лафейсон прикрыл глаза, вытягивая из недр памяти воспоминание.

Они назвали это "женить змея". Асы надрывали глотки и в конце концов решили, что уж если полукровный принц не желает внимать тонким намекам, то удастся повлиять на него через венценосного отца. План был прост и избит даже у ничтожных мидгардцев, столь презираемых божеством – принудить его жениться на какой-нибудь кроткой богине или просто знатной девушке, чтобы не шатался неизвестно где и не приводил с собой монстров, коих звал детьми и оберегал похлеще матери, стоило ему только завидеть кого-либо рядом.*  
Асы надеялись, что потенциальная невеста родит ему детей, привяжет к себе тихой, словно "невзначай" заботой и сможет усмирить осколок Хаоса, пронзавший его грудь и разум.  
Но никто, никто не ожидал, что узнав о кандидатуре Сигюн, столь любезно выдвинутой ванами, желавшими уберечь себя от какой-либо вероятности войны, а заодно и побрататься с Всеотцом, Локи согласится. Согласится, перезнакомит ее с детьми, будет тепло улыбаться на свадьбе, подавать руку, красиво ухаживать и… вскоре сгинет в Мировой Бездне, устроив в качестве прощального подарка целый спектакль, венчавшийся убийством царя йотунов и уничтожением Биврёста.  
А потом снова возникнет на горизонте, сначала в виде несущей разрушение тени, а потом уже и в качестве скованного, но все еще непокорного и куда более озлобленного пленника.  
Откуда же асам было знать, что Локи предпочел иметь жену в качестве союзника, нежели в качестве любовницы и воздыхательницы?

Едва различимое напевание ненавязчивого мотива, давным-давно услышанного змеем на улочке крохотного мидгардского городка, прервалось, как только смолк бой барабанов.  
Гнетущую тишину прорвал шорох истертых и порванных, некогда шитых золотом одежд, а затем и женский вскрик. Сквозь крохотное окошко среди ломаных каменных стен Сигюн увидела корабль, жуткий, ощерившийся шипами, не хуже пасти хтонического чудовища, венчающего его нос. Корабль, несущий смерть, собранный Суртуром и Хель из ногтей мертвецов – Нагльфар.*  
Прозвучавший в тишине гулкий удар в барабан заставил богиню сорваться, отбросить чашу с ядом в сторону и вцепиться в плечи скованного цепями мужа.  
— Что ты наделал, Локи?!.. Я прощала тебе многое, я верила в то, что ты просто пакостишь. Но я не думала, что ты дойдешь до того, чтобы нас всех погубить! — Богиня сорвалась на крик, с размаху дав кузнецу лжи пощечину. — Не смей! Слышишь, даже не смей думать о том, чтобы идти к ним!

Не отреагировав ни на удар, ни на слова супруги, Лафейсон лишь прикрыл глаза и стал биться в опутавших его, словно сети, цепях. Бугрящиеся по телу жгуты мышц, вздувающиеся под бледной кожей вены и темная кровь, капающая из носа, сочащаяся сквозь оставленные толстой иглой проколы в губах, заставили Сигюн отстраниться, закрыться от трещащих и лопающихся звеньев.  
Когда женщина все же решилась поднять взгляд, вместо покореженных кусков металла глазам предстали серо-розовые, с бурыми потеками, куски плоти, некогда бывшие органами их общего сына, разорванного обезумевшем от заклинания братом.*  
Не сдержав слез, богиня вновь устремилась к мужу, чтобы вновь взывать к его разуму и всему, чему только можно было, уговорить не ступать на проклятый корабль, но так и замерла под его пустым взглядом, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Она молча смотрела, как он с помощью магии возвращает свои одежды, доспехи, подбитый мехом плащ, как заживляет глубокие раны от яда, оставившие шрам, рассекающий бровь и спускающийся на веко, да еле заметные светлые полосы на коже.

Увидев более бледного, чем обычно, измученного в заточении, но не потерявшего силы мага, разношерстное войско муспелей*, йотунов и мертвецов замерло на корабле из ногтей, покачивающемся на волнах единственного, не промерзшего до дна серого моря.  
Перед Локи, с гулким ударом о скалу, опустился трап из человеческих позвоночников. Первая же кость, хрустнувшая под ногой змея послужила сигналом - приветствуя кормчего, воины вновь начали бить в гладкие бока барабанов, обтянутые кожей мертвецов.  
С каждым шагом Злокозненного барабаны звучали все громче и громче, оглушая, вызывая звон в ушах, пока сапоги его не коснулись палубы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Змея – в Перебранке Локи (Старшая Эдда) говорится, что, когда асы поймали Локи, виновного в смерти Бальдра, и привязали его к скале, богиня Скади подвесила над головой Локи змею, с зубов которой постоянно сочился яд. Но верная жена бога, Сигюн держала над ним чашу, в которую и собирался яд. Когда чаша переполнялась, Сигюн шла опорожнить её, и в это время яд капал на лицо Локи, и он бился в мучениях.  
> * В разных источниках Сигюн приписывается разное происхождение. Я придерживаюсь версии «Книги йотунов», где говорится, что Ньёрд, правитель Ванахейма, удочерил Сигюн, которая была, по сути, полукровкой – наполовину йотуном.  
> * В мифологии рот Лофту зашили цверги (см. миф про Локи и Брокка), здесь рот зашили асы после «перебранки», чтобы больше не мог лгать и говорить гадости.  
> * Под «монстрами» подразумеваются дети Локи – Хела, богиня Смерти, волк Фенрир, Мировой Змей Йормунганд и восьминогий конь Слейпнир.  
> * Нагльфар – корабль, сделанный целиком из ногтей мертвецов. В Рагнарёк он будет освобождён из земного плена потопом, выплывет из царства мертвых Хель. На нём армия йотунов под предводительством Локи поплывёт на поле Вигрид для последней битвы с асами.  
> * Вали и Нарви – Смертельно оскорбив по очереди всех асов, включая Одина, Локи попытался скрыться от их мести. Разгневанные кознями Локи, асы поймали его и двух его детей; Вали превратили в волка, и он разодрал брата на части. Кишками Нарви связали Локи и приковали к скале.  
> * Муспели - житель Муспелльхейма, огненные великаны.


	2. Корабль

Two Steps From Hell - Dark Blade

 

Стоило ладони Змея коснуться костяного штурвала, как в тот же миг, словно повинуясь запертым в бессознательном желаниям, корабль тронулся с места, раздувая рваные багровые паруса, окрашенные кровью эйнхериев*. Казалось, словно сам ветер, внимал желаниям асов и Всеотца, пытался сбить Нагльфар с истинного пути, разорвать истлевшую парусину, стереть ногти и кости в мельчайшую пыль, не позволить свершиться великой битве. Но у бога были на то другие планы, и судно следовало за его упрямым взглядом, устремленным в серую даль.  
Раздавшийся от входа в пещеру крик эхом раскололся по скалам – это гордая дочь Ванахейма сбросила с себя оковы ужаса и отчаяния, позволяя гневу полностью захлестнуть себя.  
— Локи! Ненавижу, ненавижу тебя, змеиное отродье! Как ты можешь допускать такое? Как ты можешь всех убивать?! —полыхая от переполняющих ее чувств, Сигюн, спотыкаясь, бежала по каменистому берегу, безуспешно пытаясь догнать корабль.  
— Будь ты проклят, Злокозненный! – богиня верности сорвала с шеи ожерелье и швырнула вслед Нагльфару, заходясь рыданиями при виде того, как ажурные золотые листья, кованые величайшими мастерами цвергов*, подаренные мужем после пышной свадьбы, тонут в свинцовой воде.

Лишь когда корабль отплыл от скалы на такое расстояние, что рыдания и проклятия супруги перестали быть слышны в завываниях снежного шторма, Лафейсон позволил себе прикрыть глаза и сжать штурвал судна, направленного на златую твердыню сонма богов, Асгард. Кормчего с новой силой захлестнули смутные воспоминания о самых первых днях заточения, о том, как «мудрый и великий» Всеотец разгневался при виде названных внуков, порывающихся защитить отца. Как обратил Вали в волка, словно издеваясь, напоминая о закованном Фенрире, как магией внес разлад в его сознание, заставил обезуметь и разорвать младшего брата. Как собственноручно связал приемного сына внутренностями Нарви, под чарами ставшими крепчайшими цепями.  
Под взглядами Суртура*, Хелы и Фенрира тупая боль, неясно пульсирующая где-то в грудной клетке, усилилась, заставив бога поморщиться и отогнать от себя горькие мысли. Оставив штурвал, теперь повинующийся его воле, под неясный вой, прорывающийся сквозь порывы неистовствующего ветра, кормчий направился к борту корабля. Перегнувшись через него, он протянул руку к плывущему в бушующих водах мертвого моря, перемежаемых ледяными глыбами*, Йормунганду. Не скрывая, что он заметил отца, Мировой Змей продолжал скользить средь серых волн, периодически погружаясь в них с головой и топорща гребень на спине. Видя, что отец никуда не уходит и руку не убирает, Йорм раздраженно фыркнул, но все же остановился, дотянулся до его ладони и коснулся раздвоенным языком кончиков пальцев. После мгновенного колебания, он обернулся змеем меньшего размера и обвился вокруг шеи Локи, молча примиряясь и принимая блудного родителя, укладывая темно-зеленую голову ему на плечо.

Огладив ощерившийся острыми иглами гребень, кузнец лжи направился к стоящим неподалеку детям, внимательно и молча наблюдавшим за примирением отца и брата. Остановившись перед дочерью, Лафейсон привлек ее к себе за плечи, зашитыми, обветренными и покрытыми засохшими бурыми корками губами касаясь лба, улыбаясь сквозь боль и новую кровь.  
Встав на колени перед Фенриром, заглядывая в желтые глаза, бог прижался своим ко лбу волка, гладя жесткую темную шерсть, свободной же рукой вцепляясь в острые края фибулы, вспоминая о томимом в Асгарде восьминогом Слейпнире.

Язвительное замечание Суртура по поводу семьи и сентиментального жеста, не ускользнувшего от глаз огненного великана, заставил Локи дернуться, будто от звонкого удара хлыстом. Словно чувствуя напряжение отца, Йормунганд спешно сполз с его шеи на палубу, следя за его распрямляющейся фигурой, за полыхающими безумной зеленью глазами, готовыми обратить в лед все, что только попадется под их взгляд.  
Осознав, что колдовать в полной мере, равно как и говорить, он не может, Змей медленно, преодолевая многократно усиленное сопротивление зачарованной нити, до дрожи напрягая мышцы, размыкал челюсти, разрывал плоть. Не обращая внимания на текущую ручьем кровь, на падающие на палубу ошметки, еще мгновение назад бывшие тонкими бледными губами, лжец продолжал бороться со своей казнью, пока наконец, от последнего рывка, швы не лопнули с гулким звуком, сводящим живот и скручивающим внутренности.  
Со свистом втянув в себя воздух, бог обеими руками взялся за обрывки нити, выдрал их вместе с мясом и швырнул на палубу, явив обезображенное, замаранное алыми разводами лицо и совершенно безумные глаза. Вырвавшаяся на свободу магия волной прокатилась по кораблю, покрывая коркой льда мачты и паруса, сгущая и без того черные тучи, непроизвольно подгоняя судно, стрелой несущееся по мёртвым водам.

Вновь повисшую тишину разорвали шаги Лафейсона, направившегося к Суртуру под рычание Фенрира, шипение Хелы и Йорма, гидрой мечущегося по палубе. Разорванные губы разъехались в улыбке, обнажая алые зубы, видневшиеся из-за висящей ошметками плоти, отмечая капающей кровью каждый шаг по палубе.  
— Если ты еще что-нибудь вякнешь про мою семью – я изничтожу тебя и твоих великанов. Я один устрою Рагнарёк и уничтожу этот и все остальные миры, будь в этом уверен, Сурт, – непривычно тихо, хрипло от долгого молчания, произнес Локи, всматриваясь в лицо огненного великана, гордо поднявшего голову, но молчавшего.  
Развернувшись, кормчий поднял с палубы обуглившиеся обрывки нити вместе с разбросанными вокруг кусками собственного мяса. Он несколько мгновений пустым взглядом рассматривал свое проклятие, а затем без следа растер в ладонях и возвратился к рулю.

— Отец, мы их всех заставим заплатить. За все. За все что они сделали, за все что задумывали сделать. Этому миру давно пора сгинуть в Гинунгагапе*, – на плечо Локи легла широкая ладонь Фенрира, принявшего человеческий облик. Йормунганд, так и не сумевший даже в другом обличье избавиться до конца от чешуи, забрался на нос корабля и всматривался в горизонт, шипением отгоняя от себя суетящихся йотунов и муспеллей. Хель же пыталась оттереть кровь, сочившуюся из уродливых ран лжеца, изрезавших восстановившуюся плоть по контурам разрывов и шрамов от зачарованной нити.  
Локи ухмыльнулся, сжав штурвал и вперив взгляд в золотой город, тускло мерцавший сбоку от долины Вигридр.*  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, Фен. Я слышал вой Гарма*. Он сжег рощу Ходдмимир*. Лив и Ливтрасир* лежат растерзанные на пожарище. У этого мира больше нет надежды. Они все сгинут в пламени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эйнхерии –в германо-скандинавской мифологии лучшие из воинов, павшие в битве, которые живут в Вальхалле.  
> * Цверги – в древнеисландской, германской и скандинавской мифологии, существа, подобные карликам, природные духи. Их называли черными альвами или дварфами (гномами), в противоположность белым альвам-эльфам.  
> * Суртур (Сурт) – огненный великан, владыка Муспельхейма. В день Рагнарёк его орды двинутся на север «подобно южному ветру», чтобы сразиться с богами-асами. В битве Сурт убьёт Фрейра, его меч срубит мировое дерево Иггдрасиль, и это станет началом гибели всего мира.  
> *Гинунгагап – Мировая Бездна, из которой и вышли все миры и народы, населяющие их. В «Торе» Локи упал в нее, после разрушения Биврёста (Радужного моста).  
> * Вигридр – долина, в которой будут происходить основные события и сражения Рагнарёка.  
> * Гарм – огромный четырёхглазый пёс, охранявший Хельхейм, мир мёртвых, хтоническое чудовище. Вой Гарма будет одним из предвестий Рагнарёка (у меня в тексте это упомянуто, правда в несколько ином значении – Локи услышал вой и понял, что Гарм уничтожил Ходдмимир). Во время Рагнарёка Гарм вырвется на свободу и в этой битве он загрызёт бога Тюра, но и сам погибнет.  
> * Ходдмимир – роща, где, согласно мифам, меч Сурта теряет свою силу, в связи с чем там укрылись последние люди мира (см. следующие сноски) и положили начало новому миру. У меня ООС и антиутопия, роща сожжена и нет никакой надежды на новый мир в понимании асов.  
> * Лив и Ливтрасир – в скандинавской мифологии человеческая пара, женщина и мужчина. Во время гибели мира, когда волк Фенрир проглотил солнце, погрузив мир во тьму, а море вышло из берегов, Лив и Ливтрасир укрылись в роще Ходдмимир, питаясь росой, и стали прародителями нового поколения людей.


	3. Битва

Two Steps From Hell - Rising Force

 

В воздухе пахло гарью. Пахло горелой древесиной, землей, жженой плотью. Тяжелый травяной чад плыл над скованными льдами и снегом, три года назад еще зелеными полями владений асов. И если всех прочих этот запах удивлял – откуда взяться стольким травам в самый разгар Фимбульвинтер*, – то Локи и его войско прекрасно знали причину этого.  
Сгоревшая Ходдмимир не была видна, не сиял больше златыми огнями Асгард – Мир сковала тьма. Дети безумца всеми возможными способами старались приблизить роковую минуту гибели всего сущего. Меж тем они внутренне колебались, страшась того, что разузнал их отец, что он сумел придумать, того, каким образом пошел против мертвой Вёльвы*. Так Фенрир проглотил Солнце, а его волчий собрат похитил с неба месяц*, заставив своими деяниями звезды осыпаться холодным дождем, который превратил плодородные почвы в снежную пустыню, усыпанную ледяными глыбами.

Прокатившийся над землями рев Гьяллахорна*, издавна висящего на поясе Хеймдалля, заставил разношерстное войско на Нагльфаре вздрогнуть – все знали о походе Одина к могиле прорицательницы, равно как и все знали дословно о своей и судьбе мира, но никто, никто не знал, да и не особо верил в то, что самый безумный из богов сможет повернуть все в пользу себе.  
Обратившись к поднимающимся на шканцы хримтусам*, Локи вперился тяжелым взглядом в ларец в руках их предводителя. Ларец, покрытый инеистыми узорами, перекрывающими тонкую резьбу по камню. Тот самый, столь похожий на некогда украденную реликвию Йотунхейма*, но заключающий в себе не великую силу и магию, а нечто другое, куда более ценное. Тот самый, что он едва успел спрятать в Нифльхейме перед тем, как его казнили, зашив рот и заковав в пещере.  
Чуть дрожащими пальцами откинув каменную крышку, Змей погрузил их в воду, заполнявшую ларец, и вынул оттуда глазное яблоко, заинтересованно рассматривая голубую радужку.  
— Когда-то, очень давно, Один отдал Мимиру* свой глаз, потерянный в битве за Ларец Древних Зим. В обмен на право испить из источника мудрости.* – Лафейсон усмехнулся, проводя кончиком пальца по выпуклой роговице, внимательно следя как пульсирует зрачок. – Не знаю насчет этого глаза, но Лафей сказал, что ты все видишь. Так ли это, Всеотец? Что ты теперь увидишь? Что скажет тебе Мимир, когда ты лишишься своего залога? Какой он тебе совет даст?*  
Кузнец лжи расхохотался, захлебываясь своим смехом, срываясь на невнятное бульканье. Он со всей силы сжал пальцы, так что глазное яблоко лопнуло, оросив бледную длань мутной жидкостью.  
— Ты не сможешь победить, отец. Вы все погибнете от дел рук Злокозненного.

 

Когда Нагльфар прибыл к долине Вигридр, там не было ничего, кроме промерзшей почвы. Там не было даже сугробов, лишь гонимая ветром поземка. Замерев перед своей армией, лжец поднял взгляд к ветвям Иггдрасиля, виднеющимся из-за горной гряды, которая скрывала Асгард от посторонних глаз. Раньше ничто не могло повредить величественному ясеню, даже дракон, обгладывающий его корни*, не мог заставить зеленые листья опасть с кроны. Теперь же ветви были абсолютно голы. Листва словно испарилась в воздухе, освобождая место для снежных шапок, укутывавших дерево до самых корней.  
Тем не менее, Локи знал, что жизнь теплится глубоко-глубоко внутри, пусть Фимбульвинтер и заставляла выглядеть дерево так, словно оно давно погибло. Тихое шипение Йормунганда заставило кузнеца лжи расхохотаться жутким, холодным смехом – змей рассказал ему на ухо, что Нидхёгг, пропитанный ненавистью к Мировому Древу, теперь прикладывает еще больше усилий, уничтожая корни скованного льдом противника, подтачивая его силы.

Смех лжеца внезапно оборвался, обрушив на армию тишину, полную завыванием ледяного ветра – ранее еле заметная цепочка золотых огней сползла с горного хребта, приближаясь, еле слышно звеня доспехами сотен эйнхериев и десятков богов, выступивших против армии йотуна и муспелля.  
Лафейсон прекрасно знал, что как только они поравняются, Один, восседающий на Слейпнире и вооруженный Гунгниром, не обращая внимания на всю щекотливость ситуации, начнет взывать к приемному сыну, пытаясь уладить все мирным путем, отсрочить рок богов, пугая кормчего очередными казнями и заточением. И он не стал ждать.  
Мановением руки создав свое полное боевое облачение, вернув себе скипетр, бог лжи подал сигнал своей армии, следя за тем, как молнией мимо пронеслись его дети, принимая свои истинные облики, а за ними и пестрая толпа мертвецов, муспелей, йотунов и хримтусов.  
Золотое войско явно не ожидало такой агрессии – во всяком случае не сразу. После речей Вотана* – да. После ядовитых слов Змея – да. Но даже эти воины, проводившие все дни в битвах в залах Вальхаллы, не могли представить себе такого. Тем не менее, испокон веков абы кто в объятия валькирий, дарующих жизнь в златых залах Царя, не попадал – это были лишь искушенные в боях воины, не боящиеся врагов и смерти.

Над долиной плыл удушливый, дурманящий запах битвы. Отдающая железом кровь эйнхериев мешалась с пахнущей льдом кровью йотунов, с затхлой хримтусов, со смердящей кровью мертвецов, с садящей пеплом муспеллей, с благоухающей кровью ванов и асов. Несмотря на изувеченные трупы, устилающие поле и мешающие бойцам драться, казалось, что оба войска меньше не становились. Пророчество вёльвы сбывалось – ни одна из сторон не могла победить.  
Глазам Локи, несущегося по долине, ставшей наконец полем брани, представали все новые и новые картины. Растерзанные тела покрывали землю сплошным месивом из изрубленных, оторванных конечностей, переломанных костей и вывороченных внутренностей. Соперники бились друг с другом, не щадя ни себя, ни врагов, тут же занимая место павших от ран, нещадно давя тех, кто уже еле шевелился. Фрейр бился с Суртом, однорукий Тюр сошелся с Гармом, периодически бросая ненавидящие взгляды на Фенрира. Волк, вместе с восьминогим братом, сбросившим с себя седока, бился с Всеотцом.

Хель сражалась с валькириями, Тор уворачивался от ядовитых зубов Мирового Змея и пытался нанести ответный удар могучим Мьёлльниром.  
Лофт знал, что с каждым мгновением, с каждым его ударом по воинам Асгарда приближается роковой час, до которого он должен успеть свершить свое предназначение. И он не был намерен упустить его. Только не сейчас, только не в тот момент, когда он был так близок к своей цели.

Битва со Стражем началась без каких-либо прелюдий и слов – оба давно знали что им предстоит, что они должны всеми силами постараться остановить друг друга. Оба давно не питали теплых чувств друг к другу, равно как и никогда не пытались изображать лживое дружелюбие. Оба не уступали друг другу в боевом мастерстве, разве что пошли разными путями.  
В какой-то момент Змей осознал, что он не помнит, сколько они уже бьются и сколько они будут продолжать кружить по крохотному пятачку пропитанной кровью земли, уворачиваясь от чужих атак и изо всех сил стараясь парировать их. Он понимал, что бой надо прекращать, пусть и заплатив за это своим же ранением.  
Бросок ледяного кинжала, направленного в грудь златоглазого Стража и пробившего ему легкое, стоил Локи тяжелого ранения в живот, которое могло лишить его сил, магии и прервать его жизнь, если бы бог замешкался и попытался добить соперника.  
Но у лжеца была цель, был безумный замысел, которую надо было совершить, пока не случилось непоправимое.

Стаей черных ворон подобравшись к Суртуру, Лафейсон отнял руку от раны, окрашивавшей зеленые одежды густой темной кровью, выхватил у того меч* и одним ударом снес объятую огненным нимбом голову.  
— Не тебе уничтожать этот мир, муспелль, не для того я собой столько раз жертвовал.  
С трудом собрав все свои силы, Змей направил магию в меч, заполыхавший ярким пламенем, которое ослепляло глаза, обжигало все вокруг, накаляло сам воздух и землю. Боги, заметившие яркую вспышку, перебарывая затапливающий грудную клетку ужас, позабыли о своих противниках и устремились к йотуну, через силу удерживающему в руках огненный меч.  
— Будьте вы все прокляты! Сгиньте в огненной пучине вместе со своим Иггдрасилем! Сгиньте, вместе со всеми этими мирами!  
Устремив безумный взгляд на Мировое Древо, лжец резким движением опустил лезвие, волной нестерпимого жара разрубил само полотно всего сущего, отозвавшееся треском расколовшегося пополам, обуглившегося ствола Ясеня. Треском, который был слышен в самых дальних уголках всех девяти миров. Треском, который оттенил безумный, полный горечи и боли хохот Змея. Но ему нужно было спешить.

Все шло именно так, как он задумывал – бóльшая часть сражавшихся погибла, а Мир полыхал нестерпимо ярким пламенем, подстать тому, что сейчас жадно пожирал Иггдрасиль и окружающие земли, оставляя после себя дыры, наполненные черной тьмой Гинунгагапа, а может и какой-нибудь другой Бездны.  
Израненные, но преисполненные мрачной радости, дети Змея, повинуясь знакам отца, собрались вокруг самой первой дыры. Огненный меч Суртура медленно погружался в вязкую материю Бездны, по поверхности которой яркими всполохами проносились отблески упавших звезд.  
Сам же Лафейсон добрался до Тора, опустился на колени перед лежащим братом, с ужасом и непониманием смотревшим за безумной ухмылкой лжеца.  
— Локи, что ты… Зачем?..  
— Так было нужно. Я обманул вёльву, Тор, я обманул Иггдрасиль, богов, всех! – Лофт расхохотался, и поднявшись, потянул громовника за собой. – Я ненавижу все эти миры, я ненавижу всех, кто посмел когда-либо казнить и недооценивать меня. Я уничтожу всех, всех кто здесь останется, а сам создам такой мир, где не будет никого, кроме нас и моих детей. Никаких царей, никаких Всеотцов, никого, слышишь, Тор?!  
Кивнув отпрыскам и проследив взглядом за тем, как они с готовностью шагнули в распростёршуюся под ногами Тьму, Змей потащил ошарашенного, сбитого с толку Одинсона за собой, орошая землю каплями своей крови. Рукоять меча почти скрылась в вязкой материи, пламя подступало со всех сторон, сжигая оставшихся в живых, своим ревом заглушая треск падающих обугленных ветвей Ясеня.  
— Увидимся в новом мире, брат! — йотун широко улыбнулся и толкнул Тора в ту же дыру, ведущую в Гинунгагап, куда мгновением раньше ушли его дети.  
Громовник пропал сразу же, без единого следа, не дав возможности даже проследить за своим падением, оставив бога лжи в одиночестве, со спавшей с лица маской улыбки и непрошенными слезами, катившимися по лицу.  
— Я надеюсь, что мы там увидимся.  
Локи вновь, с надрывом расхохотался, чувствуя нестерпимый жар, опаляющий спину, и грохот упавшего ствола Иггдрасиля. Раскинув руки, он прыгнул в черную тишину Бездны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фимбульвинтер – в германо-скандинавской мифологии апокалиптическая трёхлетняя зима, предшествовавшая Рагнарёку. Зима Фимбулвинтер наступила после смерти Бальдра и длилась до самой битвы в конце света.  
> * Вёльва – мертвая провидица. В «Старшей Эдде» устами вёльвы передается рассказ о происхождении богов и грядущем конце мира («Прорицание вёльвы»). Вся песнь вложена в уста вёльвы, которая вещает, выполняя просьбу Одина поведать о судьбе миров.  
> * Начало Рагнарёка – Фенрир глотает солнце, другой волк похищает месяц, звезды осыпаются с неба.  
> * Гьяллахорн –золотой рог стража богов Хеймдалля, звук которого будет слышен во всех уголках мира. Звук его рога возвестит о начале Рагнарёка.  
> * Хримтусы – предвечные инеистые великаны, жившие ещё до асов.  
> * Имеется ввиду Ларец Древних Зим.  
> * Мимир – великан, охраняющий источник мудрости.Мимир охраняет колодец, вода которого дает испившему знания. Он не даёт никому пить из этого источника просто так. По легендам Один пожертвовал своим правым глазом, чтобы испить из него обрести мудрость.  
> * Один одноглазый — оди́н свой глаз он отдал Мимиру, чтобы испить из источника мудрости. В одной из трактовок мифов говорится, что теперь этот глаз покоится на дне источника мудрости, что я и использовала. Локи украл этот глаз и спрятал, вследствие чего у Мимира больше нет оплаты и он не будет помогать Одину советами и не позволит пить из источника.  
> * Один нередко приходил к Мимиру советоваться. В том числе и перед Рагнарёком он придет просить совета о битве.  
> * Нидхёгг - дракон, лежащий в колодце Хвергельмир и грызущий один из корней Иггдрасиля.  
> * Вотан – одно из имен Одина.  
> * Сурт владеет огненным мечом, с помощью которого он может срубить Иггдрасиль, что и станет началом гибели всего мира.


End file.
